


Dear Mindfang

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Gen, Mentions of Violence, a.k.a. Vriska's Diary
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: “Aku janji. Aku akan membuatmu bangga.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Dear Mindfang

**Author's Note:**

> Serial komik web “Homestuck” beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Andrew Hussie. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.

* * *

_Dear Mindfang,_

Namaku Vriska Serket. Aku menulis di buku kosong ini agar bisa berbicara denganmu kapanpun yang kumau. Bolehkah?

Aku sudah latihan menulis lebih dulu sebelum membuka buku ini. Setelah tangan dan kakiku tumbuh, selain belajar berjalan, aku langsung belajar menulis serapi dan sebagus tulisanmu di buku jurnalmu. Aku sampai menghabiskan ratusan lembaran kertas untuk itu. Aku yakin tulisanku yang sekarang sudah cukup rapi, agar kau bisa membacanya nanti.

Aku sangat kagum padamu. Cerita petualanganmu mengelilingi lautan Alternia tak pernah bosan kubaca berulang-ulang. Tidak ada troll yang lebih hebat, lebih kuat, dan lebih cantik daripada dirimu. Setelah kematianmu pun, kau tetap akan kukenang sebagai pahlawan. Mungkin anak-anak troll yang lain menyebutmu penjahat, tapi aku tidak akan mendengarkan mereka. Kau tetap pahlawan bagiku!

Karena itu juga aku membuat buku jurnalku sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi sehebat dirimu. Aku akan mencatat semua pelajaran darimu di sini. Aku juga akan mencatat petualanganku, karena aku ingin cerita hidupku sama kerennya denganmu. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bukan anak troll yang lemah. Aku yakin 800%, aku bisa menjadi petarung yang paling berkuasa di Alternia, sepertimu.

Tolong, jangan marah karena aku mengambil buku jurnalmu. Aku menemukan buku itu saat aku masih belajar merayap dan berjalan. Aku terseok-seok mengikuti arah bintang jatuh, dan ternyata bintang itu jatuh di sebuah bangkai kapal besar. Di situlah aku melihat peti-peti besar berisi harta karun. Ada tumpukan emas dan berlian, dan bukumu ada di salah sati peti itu. Aku bersusah payah membawa buku yang lumayan berat itu dengan tangan-tangan kecilku. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan kesulitan seperti itu. Sejak menetas dari telur pun aku berhasil melewati ujian ketangguhan dengan sangat baik, sebelum ada seekor lusus yang mengambil dan mengasuhku. Ceritaku hebat, ‘kan?

Oh, iya! Aku juga menemukan delapan dadu biru dari peti yang sama. Dadu-dadu berkilau yang pernah kau gunakan untuk bertaruh bersama musuh dan para penjudi lain. Apa aku boleh memakainya? Aku akan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Aku janji.

Aku berharap, suatu hari nanti kau mau datang untuk membaca tulisanku ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin bisa bertemu langsung denganmu, melihat wajahmu dan mendengar seperti apa suaramu, tapi apa boleh buat.

Kumohon. Datanglah, sekali saja, hanya untuk membaca jurnalku. Aku sudah membaca habis jurnalmu berkali-kali, jadi sekaran giliranmu membaca punyaku. Aku pastikan ceritaku tidak mengecewakan, dan sama hebatnya dengan kisahmu.

Aku janji. aku akan membuatmu bangga.

Vriska

* * *

_Dear Mindfang,_

Hari ini kutunjukkan pada anak-anak troll yang lain betapa hebatnya dirimu.

Ada sebuah permainan di mana anak-anak troll harus berperan menjadi leluhur mereka atau tokoh-tokoh pahlawan yang lain. Tentu saja, aku harus bisa berperan menjadi dirimu. Aku harap kau tidak tersinggung, karena aku berusaha untuk bisa memerankanmu sebaik mungkin.

Aku sudah menggambar diriku sendiri dengan kostum bajak laut yang keren. Pokoknya kugambar semirip mungkin dengan gaun megahmu. Sayangnya, tubuhku masih terlalu kecil untuk ukuran gaunmu. Jadi kugambar saja diriku dengan jubah bajak laut yang lebih kecil, tapi tetap panjang hingga menyentuh betisku. Aku juga memakai penutup mata satu, tangan pengait, dan sepatu bot merah, persis sepertimu. Kostum itulah yang kupakai dalam permainan peran itu.

Aku meminta tolong salah satu temanku yang tinggal dekat dengan matahari, untuk membuatkan kostum itu. Namanya Kanaya Maryam. Dia keturunan dari Dolorosa, wanita pengasuh bayi-bayi troll yang sangat penyayang—mungkin kau juga sudah mengenalnya. Kanaya gadis yang sangat rapi dan apik, tapi juga suka menolong, bahkan saat aku sedang tidak ingin ditolong. Misalnya saat datang ke rumahku dan melihat kamarku, dia langsung membersihkan lantai dari bola-bola angka delapan yang berserakan. Padahal aku tidak mau bola-bola itu dirapikan.

Oh, ya. Selain Kanaya, aku punya satu orang teman lagi yang banyak membantuku dalam permainan itu. Dia Terezi Pyrope, keturunan dari Neophyte Redglare, sang hakim yang pernah menghukummu; membutakan satu matamu dan memotong satu lenganmu. Maaf. Aku tahu, tidak semestinya aku bercerita tentang musuhmu, tapi hubunganku dengan Terezi berbeda denganmu dan Redglare. Kami sangat akrab. Kami sering bermain, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Dalam permainan, kami saling beradu; aku menjadi dirimu, dan Terezi menjadi Redglare. Kami pun terkadang bertengkar karena beberapa hal, seperti soal siapa yang harus menyerang duluan, atau saat Terezi menuduhku curang. Dia memang suka berisik, suara tawanya yang cempreng juga menyebalkan. Tapi kami tetap bersahabat. Aku tidak pernah punya teman bermain sebaik dia. Aku harap kau tidak marah padaku.

Kembali ke kostumku. Tentu, dengan kostum itu aku bisa memerankanmu dengan sempurna—hampir sempurna, mungkin. Tapi aku tidak mau hanya mengandalkan kostum. Aku juga meniru gayamu, caramu berjalan dari kabin ke kabin, memutar kemudi kapal, mengibas rambut, juga caramu bicara dan tertawa. Aku pastikan kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang kau tulis di jurnalmu.

Dengan membawa salah satu kapal peninggalanmu, aku mengembara melewati ombak-ombak besar, berburu harta karun, menawan para budak, bertarung dan bertaruh melawan musuh-musuhku. Aku memerintahkan anak-anak lain untuk menuruti semua permintaanku dan memanggilku dengan namamu, lengkap dengan gelarmu. Dengan delapan dadu darimu, juga kekuatan pengendalian pikiran yang kau turunkan padaku, aku bisa menguasai mereka, sama seperti kau membuat para budak, musuh dan pasukanmu bertekuk lutut.

Salah satu musuh bebuyutanku di permainan itu adalah Eridan Ampora, keturunan dari rival sekaligus kekasihmu dulu, Orphaner Dualscar. Ya, aku yakin, karena aku pernah melihatnya membawa _Ahab’s Crosshair_ , senapan peninggalan Dualscar saat sedang berburu bersama teman perempuannya yang sama-sama troll penghuni lautan. Konyolnya, dia sangat tergila-gila dengan ilmu sihir. Aku terkadang bingung, dia sedang berperan menjadi siapa? Dualscar, kapten bajak laut biasa, atau penyihir? Mengendalikan kapal di tengah badai saja dia takut. Dia sama sekali tidak setangguh dan segagah Dualscar. Dia payah, berbeda jauh denganku. Aku cantik, kuat dan pemberani sepertimu.

Saking payahnya, Eridan bahkan tidak bisa menjalin hubungan denganku seperti kau dan Dualscar. Aku tidak pernah tahan dengan sifatnya yang sombong dan sok berkuasa, dan tampaknya dia pun tidak pernah nyaman bermain bersamaku. Dia lebih suka bersanding dengan teman perempuannya yang sama-sama anak bangsawan itu. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku belum sepenuhnya gagal mengikuti jejak hidupmu. Paling tidak, aku masih bisa memanfaatkan para budak yang kusekap di dalam kapalku, agar aku bisa selalu menang bertaruh dalam permainan. Selain itu, mereka juga bisa menjadi makanan lususku.

Kau tahu? Lususku itu seekor laba-laba betina raksasa. Dia bersarang di bawah rumahku, dan dia cukup keren. Sebelumnya dia minta makanan berupa bayi-bayi troll, dan sebisa mungkin aku menjelajahi pulau untuk bisa memberinya makan. Sejak aku bergabung di permainan itu, aku bisa mendapatkan makanan yang lebih besar! Aku mengendalikan pikiran troll-troll muda itu agar mau menyerahkan diri pada lususku. Awalnya agak sulit untuk melumpuhkan kesadaran mereka, apalagi kalau mereka berusaha memberontak. Tapi lambat laun terasa mudah saja, karena aku terus melatih kekuatanku. Aku harap saat sudah dewasa nanti, aku bisa sepertimu yang sanggup mengendalikan pikiran banyak troll sekaligus.

Aku senang bisa menjadi perempuan tangguh dan tegar sepertimu. Terima kasih. Kau telah mengajariku agar mampu berdiri dengan kaki sendiri.

Setiap bangun tidur dan hendak memulai hari, aku bercermin dan berdandan sepertimu. Memulas warna biru _cerulean_ pada kelopak mata, bulu mataku yang lentik, dan bibirku. Lalu menyisir rambut panjangku yang berombak agar tampak lebat selebat rambutmu. Terakhir, tersenyum lebar pada bayanganku sendiri, sambil berkata “akulah Marquise Spinneret Mindfang!”

Permainan peran ini membuatku percaya diri. Dengan membawa namamu, aku jadi lebih bersemangat. Bahkan di luar permainan pun aku kerap meminta yang lain untuk tetap memanggilku “Mindfang”. Mungkin karena aku sangat yakin bahwa aku bisa menjadi penerusmu dan menggantikan posisimu sebagai ratu bajak laut.

Atau mungkin... karena dengan begitu aku bisa merasa dekat denganmu, seolah-olah kau ada di sisiku? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan terus berusaha mengharumkan namamu di hadapan semua orang. Akan kubuktikan, aku bisa menjadi yang terbaik dengan mengikuti semua yang kau lakukan dulu.

Aku akan selalu berusaha membuatmu bangga.

Vriska

* * *

_Dear Mindfang,_

Aku tahu, aku tidak boleh menjadi lemah. Aku harus terus bertahan sekuat mungkin dalam menjalani hidup. Tapi hari ini, aku sangat lelah. Boleh aku mengeluh sedikit? Bolehkah aku berterus terang tentang masalah yang membuatku hampir runtuh? Kumohon, maafkan kelemahanku ini. Aku janji, besok dan seterusnya aku tidak akan cengeng lagi seperti ini.

Sejujurnya, aku lelah dengan lususku. Maksudku, semua tentangnya membuatku lelah.

Aku capek mendengar geraman dan teriakannya setiap kali aku terlambat membawakannya makanan berupa mayat-mayat troll muda. Aku capek mendengar ancamannya untuk memakanku kalau aku gagal memberinya makan. Aku muak dengan caranya menakut-nakutiku, bahwa bila aku meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya mati kelaparan, aku akan disisihkan—diculik dan dibunuh—oleh para monster utusan kerajaan.

Sejak kecil aku sudah melayani segala kebutuhannya. Aku mengutamakan perutnya ketimbang perutku sendiri. Aku berusaha memancing korban-korban baru untuknya sambil menahan lapar—dan apa dia peduli apakah aku lapar? Tidak! Dia hanya memikirkan perutnya sendiri, sementara aku masih harus mencari makan sendiri. Aku tidak boleh makan sebelum dia kenyang, karena dia pasti akan berkata kalau aku ini anak yang egois dan serakah. Apa dia tidak pernah sadar siapa yang sebenarnya paling serakah di rumah ini? Apakah gadis troll berbadan kecil kurus ini bisa lebih rakus dari seekor laba-laba raksasa berperut besar?

Dulu, dia hanya merawatku di atas jaringnya yang lebar, dan memberiku makan hingga aku mendapatkan tubuh sempurna. Setelah itu, dia langsung menyuruhku “membalas budi” padanya, mencari bayi-bayi troll untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malamnya.

Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah seharusnya seekor lusus melindungi dan menyayangi anak asuhannya? Sungguh. Aku iri dengan teman-temanku. Mereka punya lusus yang lebih mempedulikan mereka. Tetanggaku, Equius, dilayani oleh lususnya seperti pangeran bangsawan. Tavros punya lusus bertubuh mungil, tapi dia dan Tavros sudah seperti sahabat baik, bermain bersama setiap hari. Bahkan Karkat yang berada di kasta terendah dari semua troll pun, yang seharusnya sudah tersisihkan dan diabaikan, masih diasuh oleh lusus kepitingnya dengan baik.

Kenapa aku tidak diasuh seperti mereka? Kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti budak oleh lususku sendiri? Apa dia membenciku? Sengaja ingin membuangku secara halus? Memangnya apa salahku? Atau mungkin, dia hanya ingin melatihku menjadi troll yang lebih kuat? Ya, mungkin saja. Mungkin dia berharap aku cukup kuat untuk bertahan hidup di Alternia dalam waktu yang lebih panjang. Karena itulah ia menyuruhku begini dan begitu. Hanya untuk mengujiku.

Tapi tidak bisakah dia memahamiku sedikit saja? Aku sangat lelah, tapi memberiku waktu istirahat saja dia tidak mau—selain waktu tidur, atau saat dia sudah tidur karena kekenyangan sehabis memakan banyak troll.

Hari ini aku sudah memberinya makan malam; tiga troll remaja berdarah merah karat yang pernah bermain peran bersamaku. Tidak. Mereka bukan temanku. Aku tidak akan mengorbankan Karkat, Terezi, dan yang lainnya untuk lususku. Aku tetap harus cermat memilih mana troll yang pantas dijadikan makanan. Mereka yang terlalu payah atau yang pernah menghinaku sudah pasti akan kubawa ke sarang lususku. Sekarang aku mau istirahat. Aku tidak peduli apa dia akan meneriakiku lagi atau mengamuk di atas jaringnya karena kelaparan. Aku bisa mencarikan makanan lagi untuknya nanti. Biarlah dia mengamuk sampai tertidur di bawah sana.

Terkadang aku membayangkan, seandainya aku diasuh olehmu, bukan oleh lususku itu. Pasti keren! Aku bisa mengarungi samudera bersamamu di atas kapal besar, membaca arah mata angin dan rasi bintang sebagai peta perjalanan, kemudian berlatih bertarung dan melawan musuh bersama. Lalu saat matahari mulai terbit, kau menemaniku tidur sambil membacakan isi jurnalmu, atau menceritakan kisah-kisah seru lain, atau menyanyikan lagu tidur untukku, seperti “nyanyian pelaut” yang pernah kau nyanyikan bersama Dualscar. Aku juga ingin bernyanyi bersamamu, kalau boleh.

Andai kau ada di dekatku, kau bisa langsung membimbingku bagaimana aku harus memanfaatkan kemampuan dan kekuatanku—terutama pengendalian pikiran, karena jujur saja, aku masih sulit untuk bisa menggerakkan pikiran troll lain tanpa harus merasakan sakit kepala.

Andai kau bersamaku, aku bisa langsung mendengarkan nasihat-nasihatmu; bagaimana aku harus menghadapi teman-teman dan musuh-musuhku, dan bagaimana aku harus bertahan hidup. Aku juga bisa menunjukkan semua yang sudah kuperoleh di depanmu, lalu kau akan memelukku, menepuk kepalaku atau mengecup dahiku dan berkata bahwa kau bangga padaku...

...Atau mungkin kau tidak terlalu suka memanjakan anak keturunanmu begitu? Tidak masalah. Bagiku kau tetap guru terbaik dalam hidupku. Paling tidak kau bisa melatihku lebih baik daripada lususku yang bangkit dari jaringnya saja tidak bisa.

Tapi rasanya itu hanya bisa terjadi di dalam mimpi—ya, baiklah. Aku akui. aku sering bermimpi bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin mimpi itu jadi nyata, tapi sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa berandai-andai.

Tapi aku sadar, daripada hanya berangan-angan kosong, lebih baik aku melanjutkan hari dengan sisa kekuatan yang kupunya dan menghadapi semua kesulitan yang ada. Aku akan berjuang, bertahan, terus memberi makan pada lususku, dan berusaha untuk menang.

Jangan khawatir. Aku istirahat tidak akan lama.

Karena aku ingin terus membuatmu bangga.

Vriska

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sebenernya cuma buat stress-relief aja (coretandijustlovevriskasomuchcoret). Tadinya pengen lebih panjang lagi sampe Vriska mati dibunuh Terezi tapi gak jadi. :'D
> 
> Dan yep, ini sebenernya nyambung sama Dua Mentari di Teluk Jingga. Kalau jadi nyetak fanbooknya, ini bakal ditaruh paling pertama.


End file.
